Meteora
by black.wolf.90
Summary: Leaves falling as the weather becomes chillier with the coming winter... but even with lowering temperatures, a storm is arising; not of snow and ice, but of fire and brimstone. How will the F4 face a threat, that's infiltrated their lives so completely?
1. Introduction: Last Sunshine

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any right to the Marvel characters of the Fantastic 4; however there will be a few characters that will be mine (so please do me the courtesy of not stealing them)**  
**

** WARNING!** Before you start shouting at me that this storyline is stolen or something along those lines... I will tell you that I originally wrote this story under another account quite sometime ago under the name, _Daughter of Darkness_. I wanted to clear my head about it, and make it my own... so this is all me. If there are some similarities in between other fictions, I cannot say that they have copied me; I'm not that great to think up something that no one has ever thought of before xD For my old fans, I'M BACK!! xD Sorry it took me so long, but I've been REALLY busy with school. So just a few clues of what is to come, this _is_ based on _Daughter of Darkness_... but only loosely so. There will be new plot-twists, names have been slightly changed and characters have been added or ditched. So hopefully this will please you all just as much as my first attempt did.

So without further ado, let the show begin! 

* * *

**Meteora**

_by .black.wolf.90. _

**Introduction : Last Sunshine **

_**It's another cloudy day here in New York, and it doesn't seem like the weather is going to get any better. In fact, it seems to be getting worse by the hour… so people, I suggest you go outside and take a nice breath of fresh air, because your next chance might not be in a while. On other news there has been a tidal wave of bank robberies these past few days…**_

Cars honking. People desperately trying to hail a cab on the streets. Take-away packages in almost every hand. Rustle of leaves as the people walking outside pull their coats and scarves around themselves just that bit tighter. Just another day in Manhattan. The streets were filled with the bustle of people; masses just hurrying to finish their errands or rushing to an important meeting. People at work, people on holiday, people just spending the day outside while they still can. The skies were gradually growing darker, and everyone could feel the sense of foreboding that comes before a big storm. But one place where none of this could be noticed… was the Baxter Building.

Maybe that was because no one was actually there. Taking advantage of the last rays of sun, everyone had taken their leave and decided to spend their day outside… or just outside of the colossal tower of steel and cement.

Reed, Sue and their seven-year-old daughter, Rebecca, were in Central Park. Flying a kite and playing with Frisbees. The two women had finally managed to drag the scientist out of his lab, so they planned to make the most of it. Ice-cream, hide-and-seek, sodas, laughing and smiles…_Nothing better to blow away the dreariness of the impending storm_… They practically had the whole of Central Park to themselves, giving them freedom to use their powers to their advantage to win in their little games. Sue would hide with her invisibility… Reed would catch any Frisbee with his elasticity… and even though Rebecca's powers hadn't developed completely, she could still stretch enough to catch her parents in tag with ease.

Ben on the other hand, was spending his day with Alicia. They were simply standing on the Brooklyn Bridge and talking… just that. But for the two of them, that was more than enough. Thanks to Alicia's optimism and outlook on life throughout the years, Ben discovered a new side to his existence; finally accepting his appearance. The two were now engaged to be wed the next summer… holding hands softly with smiles on their faces, feeling the cool breeze hit them coming from the ocean.

Johnny, ever the free spirit, decided to use what time he had left of the sunlight by taking his motorbike out for a last drive. Taking some of the larger roads outside of New York City, Johnny felt no need to ease on the gas. Blasting full-speed, testing how fast his baby could really go, the daredevil glint in his eyes shinned brighter than ever from behind his dark sunglasses. Even though he was wearing his favorite leather motorbike jacket, he was literally freezing his ass off… but that didn't change the fact that it was exhilarating. Thrilling. Elating. Freeing…

But as the gang breathed in the last fresh air they would be taking in a while, someone was watching them. A swift shadow that would disappear in an instant should they turn their head to its direction. Just watching keenly from the shadows… waiting for its time. 

* * *

So this is just a little preview of what is to come. I must warn everyone though, I will NOT be updating on a weekly basis. I will update when I have time and when my muses allow me to do so (I'm not going to do the same mistake as I did with DoD and forcibly write updates only to be disappointed with them later)... so bare with me, kay?

Thank you all for reading and I would REALLY appreciate reviews,

Kay-Kay (to the old fans, "Alexandra" xD) 


	2. Fall of frost

**Disclaimer: **(refer to first chapter)

Yeah~~ We're back to this now, eh? xD Hehehe. Okay, now most people would ask me why the HELL I deleted and rewrote a chapter I had already written. And I'll answer that now. See I wrote that soooo long ago, and when I reread it I was far from satisfied. I've grown quite a bit as a writer during this time, so I wanted to take the chapter with a fresh take. So hopefully there's still someone there to read this~~ Hehehe

So now I am in university! Oh yeah! Means I'll have brain death quite a bit, but considering I have 4 deadlines for next week and I SHOULD be working, says how much I really want to put this story out, eh? ^^ Or how much I want to avoid my work. Heh

So here it is! Chapter 1! Oh yeah~~ -happydance- Now let's see if I can get this damned thing written for once, eh? xD Hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Fall of frost**

Considering it had only been a matter of days, the weather had changed drastically. Just a few days ago the sky had been sunny despite the gray clouds drifting past once in a while. There had been the occasional breeze that cooled down the surrounding air, causing a chill to run through the shadowed areas of the city. In short, nothing unusual for the time of year. However, what was going on outside now, was nothing but out of the ordinary for this time and place. Even though it was only the beginning of fall, when leaves usually would grow all different shades of bronze and copper before falling lifeless to the ground, now the city was covered in a light shimmer of frost. People were bundled up, digging out their winter clothes and breathing hot air into the paling hands, cursing the damned idiots that spoke of global warming. How could it be this damned cold if the world was supposedly growing hotter?

Susan moved over to the large windows, running her fingers over the misty shield that had gathered against the cold surface of the windows to clear it. Her eyebrow arched, wondering what was going on. Nature didn't do a one-eighty at this pace. Whatever was going on couldn't be natural… which only meant something, or someone, out of nature's control. She sighed softly, not liking the idea of something like this coming to destroy the delicate balance that had rested over their lives. Everything seemed to be… so peaceful. So calm and right. She lowered her blue eyes, her hand resting over her stomach, smiling warmly. Susan hadn't figured out how to tell Reed, let alone the others, that she was pregnant again. Things had been so hectic when she had been pregnant with Rebecca that she highly doubted the men would look forward to another child entering their lives.

Even though everyone adored Rebecca, Susan was very aware of how a baby would only complicate their lives right now, especially with this new development. As her mind drifted for a brief moment, the blonde woman didn't notice the young girl running up behind her, hugging her middle. **"Mummy, mummy!" **Susan laughed softly, turning around to look at her little girl. Rebecca, despite being only six years of age, resembled her father far too much. She had his dark brown hair, reaching just below her shoulders in soft waves, and a look of wisdom beyond her years in the clear blue eyes she'd taken from her mother. With her porcelain skin Rebecca looked more like one of those old-fashioned porcelain dolls. Thankfully a reminder to the contrary was the bright youthful smile Rebecca seemed to always have. Susan couldn't have wished for a more beautiful daughter.

The older woman kneeled down before her daughter, brushing aside the dark strands of her hair with a smile, **"What is it, sweetie?"** Rebecca tilted her head sweetly, moving to take her mother's hand, tugging at it as she pulled the woman along towards the living room**. "Uncle Johnny wants everyone gathered up for something. He saids if I get you there he'd take me out to play in the park! So come on!"**

Susan laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm, shaking away her previous worries. No matter what challenge came, they would face it together.

* * *

Johnny smirked, running down the hall, knowing it wouldn't be all that long before his brother-in-law came after him. Not after he'd just suggested that he'd caught the great Reed Richards checking out porn on the internet. He knew that it was far from the truth, Reed was far too much of a prude to do that sort of thing, but it was always fun seeing the way the dark-haired male flushed and screamed at his comments… and it had become so much more amusing ever since his sister had married the lab nerd. No matter how much Johnny teased him, he couldn't think of a better man to marry his sister. It had been a bit weird at first, especially when he'd walked in on them that one time… God that had scarred him for life… But things had settled down pretty easily.

And then Rebecca had come along. Johnny had expected to hate the baby, figuring all babies did was scream, sleep and poop… But Rebecca had proved him wrong. Even as a baby she had been bright and smiling, barely ever crying. Before he knew it, he was her godfather, and loving every minute of it. The dark-haired little girl was the only one that could really bring out the sweet side in him. Or that's what Suze said anyway. Johnny liked to vehemently deny any form of sweetness in connection to him, but then Rebecca would tilt her head and give him that 'hurt little puppy' look. Damn her and those blue eyes she got from her damned mother. He blamed them both.

That's why this was… really difficult for him. Things had been quiet for a while, so the younger Storm figured he could… leave for a while. Just temporarily, nothing permanent. He loved everyone, but he needed to spread his wings a little. See the world and all that jazz. So he'd arranged everything so that he could go do a little motorbike trip around the country. He'd be back in a few months. But he first needed to get everyone to agree to it… and that's why he was gathering everyone in the living room. Johnny moved up behind Ben, who was already in the living room sitting on the couch, drumming his hands over the male's bald head like a bongo drum with a care-free laugh. Before Ben could reach out for him, snarling something about 'damned matchstick', the younger male jumped out of reach. He turned to see his sweet little niece dragging her mother in. Johnny smiled, moving over to pick up the girl, spinning her **"There's my sweet lil Rebs!"**

He could see Susan rolling her eyes a little, moving over to sit in one of the lounge chairs, but he didn't give a damn. This might be the last time he'd see any of them for months… he planned to make the most of it. After a few more moments he slowed down, swaying a little bit **"Ooo… I think I'm… getting a little bit dizzy here…"** Rebecca laughed, wiggling in his hold. **"You need to sit down, before you drop me."** Johnny laughed, dropping down onto the couch, still holding onto his niece. **"Me? Drop you? Never~…"**

"**So why did you want all of us gathered up here, Johnny?"**

The younger Storm tilted his head back, biting the side of his lip softly. No backing out anymore. He had to tell them. He knew Susan would disapprove, wanting family to stick together. Rebecca would probably be sad, but try to put up a brave face to not make him feel bad… which only tore at his heart more. Ben might just pack his bags for him and give him a good kick to send him on his way, whilst Reed would tell him to be careful in his ever watchful way. He'd prepared himself for all of their reactions, so now all he had to do was actually say the words. He opened his mouth, ready to say the words… only for Reed to come rushing in.

"**We need to go. There's a situation on the Brooklyn bridge."**

Susan nodded, as she watched Ben and Reed go on ahead to get everything set up, before moving to pick up Rebecca from her uncle's lap. She tilted her head softly, seeing the look of disappointment in her brother's eyes.** "Hey… are you okay? Was there something important you wanted to tell us?"**

Johnny looked over at his sister, before looking down at Rebecca, patting her head softly. **"Na… it can wait."**

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 1**

So what did you guys think? Hopefully better than the last one xD Heheh. Ooo, for new readers please refer to young Jodelle Ferland for Rebecca imagery. She's was so adorable in Silent Hill ^^

I'd also like to say that I will just stop my annoying music suggestions unless people want them back xD I can always just post what music I was listening to at the end or beginning of chapters, all up to you guys!

Long overdue cookies to _nenokas _and _darkflame1516_!

Reviews, comments, flames... everything and anything appreciated!

Love to all,

KayKay


End file.
